It has been customary to advertise at point-of-purchase by using posters, banners and other similar media which can carry advertising logos, prices, and so forth.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,767 discloses a flexible flag advertising sign where a stand having a plurality of overlapping flags or banners is employed. The banners can be folded back to display a selected one of the banners. This enables variation of the printed matter displayed but does not allow for a significant alteration in the overall shape and impact of the display.
As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,769 discloses an upstanding advertising sign which employs a flag suspended from a flag pole, the flag pole being removably located in a pocket on the sign. There is no provision for significant visual variation in the sign or flag apart from changing the actual printed matter on the sign.
The problem with all these advertising devices is that they lack characteristics which enable variation or where there is any variation, it has little impact, particularly in situations where passers-by or potential customers see the same old advertising displays day after day.
It would be desirable to provide a simple flag or banner type advertising display which is readily adapted to simple variation which enables the display to be suited to different situations and also to be changed on a regular basis so that the impact of the advertising carried by the display is less likely to become mundane.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a reconfigurable connector assembly and associated point-of-purchase advertising device which alleviates at least to some degree the aforementioned problems associated with the prior art.